we will find him
by Writergirl246
Summary: ONE SHOT: It's been a week since they've gotten to the underworld to find hook and emma was begging to loose hope she would ever find him. In a situation like this emma turns to her mother. Mother daughter talk
We will find him

It's been a week since emma came to the underworld to find killian. And every day that past lead her more into insanity. She missed him like she'd never have before. She missed his scent of salt water and rum softly stinging her nostrils, the softness of his pink lips on hers, how they matched each other like a puzzle piece, and how his metal hook hooked on her waist when they hugged. He was so close but so far. When she couldn't stop thinking about how he looked that day in the graveyard she became more desperate as time went on. She couldn't sleep, eat. She hardly interacted with her parents or henry. Being away from him like this was leading her into a deep depression.

Emma clutched on to the ring for dear life as hot tears rolled down her face. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please...Killian, come back to me" Emma sobbed as her mind flashed back to a time rather a moment in time where they were happy. When they were in kissing in the field of flowers back in camelot. If she thought hard enough she could still hear his voice _"I'll never stop fighting for us, all you have to do is trust me,...this will work"_ it only caused emma to cry harder. She needed him

A knock at the door stop emma in her pursuit. Emma quickly wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"Emma, sweet- oh emma" Snow replied going up to hold emma in a warm embrace. Emma grabbed on tightly on to her mother as her tears flowed freely on their own.

" M...mom, I...I miss him so much" Emma hiccuped, her voice became shaky

" Oh honey. We will find hook. I promise" Snow said placing a strong hand on emma's head cradling her

Emma reluctantly pulled away from her mother's embrace. "Will we? because we've been here for a week and we haven't gotten closer to finding killian at all"

" Emma-"

" This is killing me. He's being tortured and there's nothing I can do. You saw his condition at the graveyard. He needs me. I need him. Who knows if he's being hurt- oh god" Emma covered her mouth at the realization. She slowly slid to the floor, Tears clouded her vision

Snow breathed heavily before she continued "Emma, we all knew this was going to hard, being here. But you know what. We haven't given up and neither should you. We Will Find Hook, if it's the last thing we do, we will find him"

" really, because every day i'm here, without him and it's driving me insane. I can't eat, I can't sleep. All I do is think about him. I...I love him so much. I just...I don't know what to do anymore" Emma cried out

Snow kissed emma's forehead as she held her daughter. Seeing emma in pain like this, hurt snow too. Snow knew more than anyone that love, true love was never easy it takes work and dedication. Just Seeing her daughter go through that was heartbreaking.

" You know, we're all worried about him too. But we're worried about you as well. It's hard, seeing you like this. In this condition. It hurts. I...I know this is hard, beyond hard, but You and hook have been through so much. I know you will get through this. I mean we already see him as family. If you two were to get..."

"M...Married" Emma softly spoke. She would be lying to herself if said that thought hadn't crossed her mind. She loved him more than anything. She was in the underworld for him, if that didn't scream dedication and determination, than she didn know what did

" uh huh, have you thought about that" Snow asked

" Yes,...I have. I want a future with killian"

" A future as in" snow questioned raising an eyebrow her daughter

" We were planning to move in together, and take it from there. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Funny, back in camelot I thought he was proposing to me when he gave me this" Emma smiled showing snow the ring killian gave her

" When did he give this to you" Snow asked examining the ring.

" when I was about to go on my journey with merlin to get the flame. He...it was a promise, a promise that he was a survivor and that i'd come back to him, But now. It's the only thing I have left of him"

Emma's thumb gently ran over the ring. Familiarizing herself with it's curves and edges

" You want to know what I think. I think that you need to hold onto the love you two share together That hope of being reunited with him. That's what's going to get you back to him, not sitting here and being depressed. It's not healthy for you. Don't give up hope emma. Because the minuet you do, is the minuet that you give up" Snow said holding emma close to her. She could hear emma's breathing return to normal after a while.

" Mom... t, thanks" Emma whispered

" I'm always here for you emma. I love you" Snow said

" I love you too" Emma responded


End file.
